t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Oublivion
Origins On his first visit to the Earth, unnoticed, Nightmare took a child prisoner, just for his own amusement and brought the child back with him to the Viridium System. He changed everything about her, even the DNA molecules, took everything human away from her. He named his creation Oublivion, promising that one day it will be the instrument of his destruction, setting into motion Nightmare's long term plan. Years later, when he sent her on a mission inside the Solar System, she willingly surrendered and was apprehended by D.A.S.K.. She has remained in solitary confinement ever since. Oublivion's metabolism comes in infinitely fast cycles that keep overturning, preventing her from aging a single day and granting her speed, compared to no other living being as well as extraordinary reflexes. She communicates through touch and vibrations with those whom she touches. When at her fastest, she is so swift that she leaves scuff marks on the ground that resemble a ground, burned by lightning. The Face of Oblivion When D.A.S.K. are facing serious difficulties, when Earth's united heroes work on taking them down, they release many of their incredibly dangerous prisoners and subjects, including Oublivion. She faced the heroes of Earth alone and defeated them easily, as her speed is so fast, their human perception can barely spot her. One after another, she tackles them all to the ground in what looks like a long fight for her, but is actually mere moments experienced by the others. But, when she approaches Hope, Oublivion feels something different. She stops in front of her and starts examining her with her eyes, walking in a circle around her, just like a puppy around its owner. She then took Hope in her arms and disappeared for all eyes to see. Oublivion takes Hope into her hideout and puts her down. Hope is begging for mercy, begging not to be harmed, saying they mean her no harm. Oublivion's face expression seemed distrustful, unimpressed. She proceeded to walk around her, examining her by stare and then proceeded to reach with her hands towards Hope. Now that she knew what Oublivion's powers were, desperate and defenseless, she closed her eyes, thinking that she'll die before she could even realize it and her eyes were watering up. Oublivion laid a hand on her neck and moved it on her shoulder while placing her other hand on Hope's cheek. She was touching her ever so gently and looking into her eyes. Then, with her powers she sent more than a thousand vibrations towards Hope, communicating through touch, making her feel what she feels and Hope understood that Oublivion was mesmerized by her beauty and charisma and didn't want to harm her, on the contrary - she wanted to make her feel welcome. Relieved at the lift of danger upon her life, Hope hugged Oublivion, saying it will all be okay. Holding hands, Oublivion tried to make Hope feel what she feels again, which was fear. Hope told her that she's not going anywhere and that Oublivion shouldn't be scared. She then explained, not even sure if she understood what she was saying, that they need to finish the fight as they're the good guys. While the Heroes of Earth were surrounded by troops, Hope and Oublivion returned to the fight, kicking ass and taking names. After everything was set and done, Amethyst Rose & Aurora Rose asked Hope if they'll be staying with them and joining them further. After Oublivion stared into Hope's eyes, Hope knew exactly what she needed to do. She said she'd be happy to, but she needs to go away with Oublivion for a while and try to understand her more. Hope took Oublivion somewhere safe and made her feel warm and at home, curious as to what their future holds. For the first time in her life, Oublivion felt she needed someone else, someone by her side, someone to keep her warm and safe, someone that will be there for her, and in her mind that someone was Hope. Twisted Fate (Part 1) After spending some time together, Oublivion and Hope return to join the Heroes of earth in facing their new problems. Twisted Fate (Part 2) Armageddon (Part 1) Armageddon (Part 2) *#021 - The Face Of Oblivion *#033 - Twisted Fate (Part 1) *#034 - Twisted Fate (Part 2) *#035 - Armageddon (Part 1) *#036 - Armageddon (Part 1) *Oublivion is one of the few characters, who has never said a word. *Her abilities make her a huge threat in team-fights, while when isolated she hardly takes any damage, which makes her more like a tank than anything. *When at her fastest, she is so swift that she leaves scuff marks on the ground that resemble a lighting pattern and her eyes emit small bolts of electricity. *If Oublivion was added to a game, she'd be easy to learn, but extremely difficult to master, because of the nature of her abilities. art_oublivion.jpg|Fast as Lightning art_groupspeedster1.jpg|Oublivion finds Hope peculiar early_oublivion.jpg|Character creation - sketch Category:Characters Category:Darknate Category:Hybrid Category:Sentient Category:Void Elemental